Ill Never Be The Same Again
by Kiana Epona
Summary: A little ROMY for all you fans. Quite smutty. One night turns their world around. Keep popping back for updates. I love reading your reviews so do! Includes some other minor pairing, JONDA and KIOTR. Warning: Character deaths and cutting in later chapters
1. Waiting For Him

Chapter 1 – Waiting for him

Rogue sat at the window, feeling the condensation cold on her forehead. The water slowly dripped to the tip of her nose. She did not wipe it away. She was too busy watching lone cars pass by on the road behind the Institute wall. Kitty and Wanda walked by, wearing short skirts and tank tops. Rogue envied them – she would never be able to expose that much skin in public. Hell, she wouldn't be able to show half as much. But this didn't bother her. She only wanted to show skin to one person and she was waiting for him.

A motorbike roared in the distance and she looked up as the engine cut out. A few seconds later a figure vaulted the wall and crouched in the shadows. As her resumed standing position, she smiled. The hem of his trench coat flapped about his calves and his auburn hair blew gently across his face, carved by angels.

Rogue left the window, went into the en – suite and began to run a bath. She had just lit the vanilla candles when she heard a knocking on the balcony doors.

"They're open," she called and the handle turned as he walked in.

"Remy," she whispered, almost as if she wasn't expecting him.

"Chere," he whispered back. His gorgeous Cajun accent melted her straight away. Why did his accent have such an effect on her?

"Ahve been waiting for y," she said as he pulled her into a warm embrace and kicked the door shut.

"Remy knows Chere," he whispered sexily into her hair.

He lifted her head in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, her emeralds as he called them. His own red ones glowed gently as she put her hand on his cheek.

He pulled her mouth towards his and placed a winner on her lips. The kiss took over her and she relaxed into his gentle caress. As they kissed, she ran her hands over the contours of his shoulders, rolling off his trench coat as she went. Her hands explored his biceps and when their hands met, she gripped his fingers sensually.

It still amazed her how she could touch his bare skin. She learned of his immunity after and accidental touch. They had to meet in secret when they wanted each other. Remy was an Acolyte after all. If the X-men found out, they'd eat him alive, especially Logan. Only Kitty, Wanda, John and Poitr knew about their little rendezvous. That was how they wanted it.

Remy gently pulled away and looked at her once more. Then he looked puzzled.

"Why is de bath runnin Chere?"

"Shit!"

She broke away from him and ran into the bathroom, switching off the taps and letting some of the water drain away. She turned around to find Remy stood right behind her.

"Havin a bath Chere?" He grinned devilishly

"Well, Ah was wonderin if me n y could have one togthah?" She looked up at him, waiting for his response.

"I could never say _non _to an invitation like dat, _mon belle femme_," he said and his hands smoothed down her body, finally coming to rest on her hips.

He played with the waistband of her jeans, and then they danced around the hem of her t-shirt and removed it from her. His mouth fell to her neck, his hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra. He relieved her from it in one flowing movement and then stood back to admire her. Her porcelain skin was just flawless and incredibly smooth to the touch, and her gorgeous breasts led down to her flat stomach. Her overall elegance overwhelmed him and he had to internally battle the urge to take her there and then.

Rogue saw him looking at her and advanced towards him. His shirt was off in seconds and she was kissing him fiercely, fiddling with his belt, wanting him more and more. He swiftly removed his shoes and socks and his belt was flung across the room.

Once all their clothes were discarded, Remy stepped into the warm water while Rogue pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. His eyes followed her around the room. Her feet hardly made a sound on the floor, backing up his theory of her being an angel. Every step seemed to be walked with such gracefulness, such magic. His eyes once again roamed her curves as she stepped into the bath in front of him.

With her back towards him, she was teasing him. Rogue gently rolled her shoulders and got the desired effect when Remy's strong arms slipped around her. She let her head fall back so that it rested on his shoulder and his lips gently traced her neck. The urge to have him was now too much to bear and she swiveled around and pushed her legs over his. She could feel his hardened manhood against her nether regions but she wasn't going to let him have it yet. She could torture him a little longer.

The water swirled around them and Remy's hands glided up her smooth back, making a small moan escape her lips. The sound excited him and he tried to push inside of her, but she stopped him. He looked at her face and she was smirking.

"Not yet, Sugah,"

He growled slightly in a mix of lust and frustration and his head fell against her shoulder and rested there.

She smiled. Bless him, she thought, he wants it bad.

Rogue couldn't torture him any longer. She moved closer to him, so close that he was almost inside her. He didn't move his head off her shoulder, but his hands roamed her back, hips and then her perfect backside.

With one thrust he was inside her. Rogues head flew back in unalloyed delight and a loud moan came from her throat. Remy shivered with pleasure and thrust harder against her, wanting her to feel what he was feeling. His pulse was rapid and his breathing came in short bursts. Remy found Rogues lips and pushed a hard kiss onto them. She was close to climax, he could feel it. A few more thrusts should do it.

A few seconds later, as Remy predicted, Rogue did come, followed by him. They screamed out, gasping for breath, and her head rested on his shoulder once more. They sat there for a minute or two, just breathing. Rogue looked at her hands and giggled.

"I'm going wrinkly," she whispered.

"Come on den, if bath time is over, bedtime begins!" He smirked.

He got out and dried off. She lent back in the bath and admired him as he had done her. His stomach and chest carried the scars of many years of thieving, but his torso was gorgeous all the same. Her gaze carried on over his body and back up to his face. He was so sexy.

Remy walked over and lifted her out of the bath, much to her delight, and wrapped a towel around her. Rogue found herself being carried out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He ran the towel over her legs, drying them and making her squirm at the same time. He did the same with the rest of her body, taking special care over her breasts and nether regions. He knew exactly where to touch her.

The towel was soon discarded and Rogue snuggled up under the cream sheets next to him. Her arm snaked over his body and onto his shoulder and his hand ran up and down her back.

"_Mon coeur et votre coeur pour toujours_" Remy whispered into her hair.

"Yes, Remy. Forever" Rogue whispered back


	2. Busted

Chapter 2 – Busted

The bright sunlight streamed in through the window and Remy awoke, squinting slightly. He moved to close the curtain but felt a small weight on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw her, her auburn hair shimmering in the morning sunshine, her delicate features enhanced by the dawn. She stirred gently as he positioned himself the way he was. He didn't want to close the curtain anymore. He didn't want to wake such a peaceful form.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside, heavy on the floor, making an unearthly banging. The knock on Rogue's door seemed to vibrate throughout the entire mansion and then a gruff voice broke the silence.

"Stripes, wake up training in 20 minutes and I'm gonna to wait here until you come out."

At the sound of Wolverines voice, Remy had dived out of the bed, the thoughts of the sleeping angel beside him forgotten. The thief in him had taken over and his prime instinct was not to get caught. He turned back to the bed, looking for his shirt and saw that Rogue was awake. She looked at him, wide-eyed, afraid.

"Oh no," she whispered "Quickly, ged out o here before he catches y"

Remy took no time in heeding her warning and, after finding his shirt under hers, raced to the window.

Logan's voice sounded once more.

"Rogue? Are you ok in there? Answer me!"

Rogue glanced towards the door before following Remy to the balcony, with only the sheet around her that she had dragged off the bed. Once out there, he pulled her into his arms. Her hands glided up his arms and back down again and his head fell to her neck.

"Until next time, _mon ange_" he whispered.

He let her go and climbed onto the balcony wall. He poised, ready to jump off the edge but before he could move even an inch, a familiar SNIKT came from behind them.

"Going somewhere, Gumbo?"

Remy stopped in his tracks, scared that if he moved he would feel six claws slice in into tiny pieces. Maybe scared wasn't the right word. He was petrified.

Rogue's voice came out of the blue

"Logan, please, just stop it,"

Wolverine's eyes scanned over her attire with his eyebrows raised but he thought nothing of it.

"So what, ya been hacking into some files maybe, stealing some valuable object?"

Remy got off the ledge.

"_Non_, actually, _mon ami_,"

"Then what? Getting your bearings in the institute for Magneto"

"Magneto has gone _homme_ and once again, _non_,"

"Seeing as you got no answers to my questions, a small beating may get it out of you,"

At that point, Wolverine advanced but Rogue stepped in front of Remy. Her emerald eyes flashed fiercely, her hands clenched into fists. Logan aimed a question over to Remy.

"So what are ya doin here, Gumbo?"

"Unfortunately I have no answer for that question, _mon ami_," Remy replied with a forceful look at Rogue. Logan certainly didn't catch on to their little rendezvous. _He really is as dumb as he looks_ thought Remy.

"Fine, times up!" Logan began to come towards Gambit again, his features in a distorted expression, ready to kill.

"Logan, I have an answer to your question," Rogue barely whispered but the wolf like man heard her.

"Go on then, Stripes, tell me,"

"He cant have been stealing anything or wandering around the mansion or hacking files or anything!" She was breathing hard and fast, trying to find the right words to try and stop Remy from being killed but still keep their well kept secret.

"How would you know?" Logan demanded

Rogue glanced at Remy, almost to ask him permission to save his life by telling Logan about _them_. He nodded slightly, hardly moving his head.

"Because he was with me all night," Rogue said, exhaling a large amount of air.

The silence between them was almost unbearable. Logan's jaw dropped and stayed there and Remy ran his hand through his hair in an agitated manner. Rogue lowered her head so that neither of the men on the balcony could see her face. She felt guilty, almost ashamed, of telling Logan about her and Remy's relationship. She wondered what would happen now. Would Logan tell the Professor? Would extra security be put up so that Remy couldn't get in? But the most important question, would she ever see Remy again?

Her mind suddenly flicked to a possible future. A future without Remy. He was the only one she could ever touch, ever hold and if they were separated, God knows. She would probably die a very lonely and isolated woman. Without realising, she began to cry softly.

Hearing Rogue cry set a terrible ache in Remy's chest. He had never seen her cry before. She had always been so strong, an I've-been-around-the-block-before kind of girl, hardly ever showing any emotion except anger in many occasions. Hearing her cry shocked him, and perhaps scared him. Regardless of how Wolverine's eyes bore into him, he crossed the balcony to her and enclosed his arms around her.

She looked up at him, like a little girl who had lost her way. He cupped her face in his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Everything's going t be ok Cherie," he whispered tenderly.

Logan backed away out off the balcony, never taking his eyes off the two lovers stood in a tender embrace. _That's love_ he thought _and that's what she wants. Now what should I do? _

So theres chapter 2 up! What will Logan do?


	3. Just Pondering

My Reviewers

**CrazyDragon004 – **My first reviewer! Thank you so much!

**inTHEgrid – **My constant reviewer. Here is your long awaited chapter! There will be more Romy smut!

**SouthernLoner** – Thank you for reviewing. Thanks for the 5 times good luck as well, lol. My lucky number is 9 but your still gave me luck!

**Arden Skysender** – Glad you think my story is hot! Heres the next chapter. Trust me, there will be more sex!

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN – **Here you go, I'm adding more so enjoy!

**MidniteAngelGoth** – Thank you! You have certainly got a good taste in stories because I saw your review on "Rainy Rendezvous" which is an excellent story! I'm not saying that this story is excellent; it's just that I loved "Rainy Rendezvous" and I was really surprised when I saw your review on this story!

Chapter 3 – The Pondering

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, pondering. He didn't know what to do, and for once his animal instincts weren't helping him. The guy was an Acolyte for crying out load, he shouldn't be even daring to come on to these grounds. But then again, Rogue could touch him and she was happy. Wolverine hardly ever saw Rogue happy.

The raging animal inside him fought to force the damned Cajun out of the institute. But the man in him held it back, with all the strength he could muster. This was Rogues flight for happiness, for freedom. He thought back to when they were on the balcony, to when Rogue began to cry. Hell, Gambit actually looked shocked – Rogue had obviously not really shown him her sensitive side. But then when he walked across the balcony, when he pulled her into his arms, when he wiped her tears. Any lesser man would have run like a coward. The Cajun was more of a gentleman than Logan had ever given him credit for.

Damn, flipping training. Oh well, it would have only been with Rogue. Everyone else had gone out shopping or whatever. Rogue wasn't a going out girl.

A car came down the street and entered the front gate. Logan jumped up and ran to the window, just as Hank and the Professor got out of the car. He froze. He had to get the Cajun out.

As he ran the first floor corridor, he wondered why the hell he was helping him. The answer swam through his mind like a swan. Rogue. He couldn't let her down.

He burst through Rogues door, as he had done about an hour ago. Gambit sat on a chair in the corner, shuffling a pack of cards. He stopped when Wolverine came in and looked at him, expectant but slightly scared at the same time.

"Quick, the professor's home. You better beat it," Logan said.

Rogue walked out of the bathroom as Gambit was walking to the balcony. She hugged and kissed him, and Logan heard the Cajun whisper "see you soon," in her ear. In one small vault, he was out of sight and Rogue turned to Logan.

"So, ya gonna tell?"

She looked worried.

"Look kid, I'm not your father, I'm your friend. And you'll tell people when you're good and ready,"

Rogue's face lit up and she ran towards him, leaping into his arms and hugging him tight. As he held her, it dawned on him. Whoa, the Cajun can touch her. He chuckled at his slow thinking. _Man_, he thought, _I'm not even thinking straight_.

(At the Acolyte base)

"I swear, man, you're not doing it right," said John.

"You do it then," retorted Poitr.

"You know I can't cook worth a damn"

"Well stop complaining then!"

"Come on, give me a break, I'm starving! Where the hell is Gambit? He always cooks breakfast because you and I can't do it!"

"Moan again and I'll start singing the Russian National anthem," Poitr threatened.

"Alright mate," said Pyro, looking scared, "Let's not get too hasty,"

The door opened and Gambit walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called and John suddenly rushed into him.

"Thank goodness you're here! My stomach and I have missed you very much. Now hurry up and fry me a flipping egg! Poitr has already ruined two."

Laughing, Gambit turned towards the kitchen. Poitr looked round as he walked him and smiled warmly. Remy looked at the frying pan, picked it up, and turned it over, expecting a burned egg to fall into the bin. When this didn't happen, he turned it back over. The egg was stuck to the pan, burnt and sticky.

"Well at least you had a try," he said grinning.

Poitr collapsed in a chair.

"Anyway, burnt eggs aside, how was your night?" asked Poitr, smiling knowingly

"Great thanks," Remy smirked back.

"Whatever, get on with my egg!" John was hysterical.

Gambit slid the plate over to John and he shoved the egg down his throat.

"wiiwasyooooutedallnoight" said John with his mouth full.

"Come again, _mon ami_"

John finished his mouthful.

"I said, why were you out all night. You're usually back by about 3am"

"I fell asleep," Remy confessed.

"And why weren't you back at like 8 this morning? Why did it have to be 10?"

"It's complicated"

"Go on" encouraged Poitr

"Well, Wolverine kind of caught us,"

"What? Doing it?"

"_Non, non, non_," Remy shook his head, "Just as I was leaving,"

"Ouch! What did he do to you, mate?"

"Nothing, he helped me. I think its because, you know, Rogue started crying n all"

"What? Rogue started crying?"

Remy threw his hands in the air, growling.

"You, shut up. Just shut up. You're banned from talking!"

Pyro looked confused.

"So, Explain it all again, I don't get it,"

Remy put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

Authors Notes

Yes, I know I took the "father, friend" quote from x3 but its such an ace quote and it fitted in really well.

Introduction of John and Poitr

Theres chapter 3, hope you liked it.


	4. Amour

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid** – Thank you for reviewing once again! You are my best reviewer ever. I promise there will be more John and his cluelessness (is that a word?) and there are more character introductions in this chapter such as Kitty and Wanda!

**SouthernLoner** – Thanks for reviewing! Yes I noticed that Logan had already said that they could touch when I had submitted it! Hope it doesn't ruin the story too much.

**X-Storm – **Thank you for the review! Even though that the Prof and Hank wouldn't mind, I have to make someone the "big boss man" and it had to be them. People will find out sooner or later! And I really put emphasis on the fact that John WAS hungry! Lol!

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN – **Thanks for the review!Heres the next chapter.

Chapter 4 - Amour

Heels clacked on the wooden floor and suddenly Kitty poked her head round the open door. Rogue immediately jumped out of the embrace she was in with Logan and pulled the sheet tighter around her. Logan excused himself and left the room. Kitty stepped in.

"Um, was I, like, interrupting something?"

Rogue looked incredulous.

"In whaht way did ya mean thaht?"

"Well you were kinda stood there, like, hugging him in nothing but a bedsheet. That kinda thing could, like, raise questions,"

"Ewwww, Kitty! He's old enough to be ma dad, maybe grandad!

"Well, it didn't look that way. So why are you wearing a bedsheet anyway? New fashion?" Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, whilst Rogue went into the bathroom to get changed.

"No, anhd if it was, you'd be the first ta know bout it. Its cause Remy just left,"

"Ahhhhh, I see. And Logan was here because…?"

Rogue giggled gently. She would never have thought that Logan would be the one that was telling Remy to get out, keeping their secret and not telling. He was a big softie at heart.

"Ok this is going to sound weird but Logan knows bout me anhd Remy,"

There was a bang and a crash and Kitty came bursting through the door.

"It's a good job ahm ready,"

"LOGAN KNOWS!!!!!!!!"

"Ya heard me correct, but he won't tell cause he was the one who cahme up here and told Remy to get out when the Professor cahme home,"

Kitty walked back out into the bedroom and sank onto Rogue's bed.

"But he, like, found you with him right,"

"Yeah, and he was all ready to slice Remy up into lil pieces but I started crying and then Remy hugged me and the next thing Ah know, Logan's gone and then he's back, telling Remy to go. It was weird. Once Remy had gone, Ah asked him if he was gonna tell anhd he said that Ah would tell people when Ah was ready,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, Ah know,"

They sat in silence for a short while, enjoying each others company. Rogue pottered around, just putting things away, replenishing make-up, hiding any sign that Remy had been there. She didn't need to hide them from Kitty but there was always that chance that someone would come into her room. She wasn't ready to tell just yet.

Her phone beeped suddenly.

Rogue picked it up. On the screen it read, "You have 1 new message."

_Are you tired? Because you've been running around my head all morning!_

Kitty read over her shoulder.

"Who sent you that?"

"Who do ya think? Who else would be able to come up with a corny line like that?"

"Remy," they sighed

(At the Acolyte Base)

Remy laid on his bed, shuffling his deck from one hand to the other. He put them together and picked the top one off the pack. The Queen of Hearts. It was magic how that one always ended up on top.

He got off his bed and walked to the window. It was only a matter of minutes until Rogue would text him back. He smiled at the expression he knew would be on her face and the exact words that he knew she would say. It would be something about it being "so corny" and "only you could think of that".

His phone beeped.

_You are so corny!_

He grinned.

He needed fresh air.

His motorcycle stood on its stand on the far side of the garage. He opened the garage door, put on his helmet and mounted. He kick started the engine and it roared into life.

He was soon speeding down the motorways, breaking at least a dozen speed limits. But that's how he liked it.

He loved to go fast.

He stopped downtown for a few bits and pieces. He knew that they were out of eggs for sure and possibly milk and other kitchen necessities. He parked his bike and walked to the supermarket.

That's when he saw it.

It was perfect.

(Back at the Institute)

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda sat out on Rogue's balcony, running over the morning events. Very slowly.

"So Logan didn't catch you two, well you know, _having sex_?" Wanda whispered the last two words as if they were illegal to say.

"For the thousandth time, no!" said Rogue, "He was leaving when Logan came in,"

"Well at least Remy isn't in tiny pieces," observed Kitty.

(At the Acolyte Base)

The box was awkward and heavy and Remy had to dump it down as soon as her walked in. He picked the box back up after he had had a breather and then hauled it into the kitchen. John sat with his head on the table, his arms dangling by his sides, giving him the look of an oversized chimpanzee. Remy dumped the box on the table next to him and started to unpack the groceries.

He looked back at John. His head was still glued to the table.

He lifted the small velvet box out of the big cardboard box and looked at the contents again. He smiled as he dropped it into his pocket.

He turned again. John still hadn't moved.

"Something wrong, _mon ami_?"

John looked up wearily.

"He's lovesick Gambit," said Piotr, entering the kitchen.

"Oh. Which _femme_ has you all of a flutter?"

John's head hit the table again with a big bang.

"She's one of Rogues friends. I don't know her name," Piotr said.

"Kitty?"

"No, the redhead,"

"Who, Wanda?"

Johns head flitted back up.

"But she doesn't want me! She's so beautiful and she doesn't want me!"

John suddenly burst into big baby sobs.

Piotr looked sympathetic but Remy was too shocked to make any facial expression at all. He had never seen his best friend like this. It was frightening.

"This is what _amour _does to y" he whispered.

His hand slipped into his pocket and enclosed the box in his hand.

Authors Note

I love keeping you lot in suspense. What is Remy hiding? Hope you liked it!


	5. Second Dates

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid **– Thank you for the review, as always! It's really great and really uplifting when you look on your story stats and find out that people have reviewed. It's one of the best parts of my day! Well, you were right about Kitty and the metal artist part, but that's for later chapters! More John and his love problem coming up! And obviously more Romy!

**gambit-rogue** **–** Thank you for the review.I haven't actually heard the Russian National Anthem and it is probably really nice but Piotr had to threaten John with something!

**SouthernLoner **– The box isn't that small really. I was trying to compare it to the massive cardboard box he was carrying. I know there isn't much suspense but thank you for the review.

**X-Storm** – Thanks for the review! Wow you lot are really good at picking up stuff about what Remy has bought! Yes, keep on checking back! Heres chapter 5.

Chapter 5 - Second Dates

Remy mounted his bike as he had done over 7 hours ago. The air was hot and humid, as it would be any other day in August. But today felt different. Well it would, he was going to see her again.

He started the bike and sped off into the distance. He paid more attention to the sunset than usual. The ink spill in the east soon saturated the sky overhead, while in the west, all was fire.

He had spent the last 5 or 6 hours trying to console John, which involved either many dints on the table or many dints in Johns head.

(5 hours ago)

"She doesn't want me!" he wailed, for the thousandth time.

"How do y know she doesn't want y?" Remy enquired

"She doesn't, I just know,"

"Have y even spoke t the femme?"

"No,"

"Mon Dieu! Then how do y know that she doesn't like y"

Johns head hit the table once again.

Remy raised his eyes to the heavens and prayed that his friend would soon snap out of it.

(Back in the present)

The wind whistled past, singing a love song that only Remy could understand. He parked his bike near the wall of the Institute and pulled out his Bo staff. He was over the wall in an instant and working his way through the shadows towards the familiar balcony.

He knocked on the glass door and peered in. There seemed to be no one in the room. He tried the door. It was locked. Not for long.

He stepped in and surveyed the room. From the bathroom, to the left, came the sound of running water. Remy grinned and laid down on her bed, to wait for her.

Rogue turned up the heat in the shower until it almost burnt her skin. She smoothed the shower gel down her body and rubbed it in. The frothy bubbles slid down her legs and into the swirling whirlpool of the drain. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

She walked out of the bathroom, drying herself. She closed the balcony door curtains and then let the towel drop to the floor.

"What a lovely view, Chere,"

Rogue whipped around, grabbing the towel off that floor.

"Bloody hell, Remy, ya scared me!"

"_Desole_ Chere,"

"What are ya doing here? After whaht happened this morning!"

"I had t see y," Remy whispered as he rose from the bed.

He took a couple of steps towards her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder before breaking away from his embrace to put on some night clothes, though she knew she probably wouldn't be needing them. She pulled the chemise over her head and turned around to see Remy stood at the bed, looking agitated and almost nervous.

"Something wrong, Sugah?"

Remy shook his head as if to shake out of the stance. He smirked at her.

"_Non_ Chere, I was just… never mind. Remy has got something for his _belle femme_,"

She stepped towards him as he pulled a box out of his pocket. She stopped dead then, wondering what the hell he had bought her.

"Remy, Ah…,"

"Shh, Chere," he whispered and he opened the box so that she could see the contents.

Rogue gasped.

A green pendant hung on a chain of silver. Though coiled around the pendant was a cat, its head resting on the pendant, with emeralds for eyes.

"T match y _belle_ eyes Chere, now turn it over,"

She did as he instructed and her mouth went slack. For engraved on the back was a string of words in loopy italic.

_Je t'aime par toujours _

When her ability to speak came back, Rogue looked into the red orbs floating slightly above her head.

"It's beautiful, Remy,"

She leapt into his open arms and kissed his passionately until he fell back onto the bed. She found a more comfortable position on top of him.

"Guess, Ahll have ta buy ya something to say thank you,"

She slipped the necklace over her head and leant forward until it dangled a few centimeters above his face.

"Non, Chere, having y is a _parfaitement_ good thank y"

On that line, he lifted his head to kiss her neck and then rolled on top of her.He removed he nightie (she knew she wouldn't be needing it!) and then his mouth traveled down her collar bone and onto her breastbone. His lips lingered between her breasts for a moment then continued their journey, planting butterfly kisses down her stomach, nearing her sensitive parts.

When they did reach there, Rogue emitted a loud moan from her throat. He gently licked her clitoris then lowered his mouth to her hole. She gasped when he pushed his tongue inside her and her hands ran through his tousled hair.

When he had pleasured her for a few minutes, he came back up and placed a sensual kiss on her mouth. Rogue gently bit on his lower lip and slipped her hands up his back, annoyed that his shirt prevented her from touching his skin. She quickly pulled it off and he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers.

They lay naked next to each other, basking in each others warmth and company. Remy rolled on top of her again and placed his erection between her legs. With one move he was inside of her, thrusting hard and fast. He loved hearing her moan as she was now; it was the most beautiful music in the world.

After over an hour, Remy rolled off of her and pulled her towards him. She soon fell to sleep, her head on his shoulder, arms thrown sloppily across his chest. He looked once ore into her angelic face, then fell into peaceful dreams.


	6. What?

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid **– Hey! Thank you for the review. Sorry, this chapter is short but it's more of a shock chapter. You'll get what I mean once you have read it! Johnny will be feeling MUCH better by the end of the next chapter, I promise!

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN **– Thanks for the review. There isn't morning interaction in this one but there will be conversations on the next chapter! This chapter had to be short and sweet. Read it and find out what I mean.

**  
**

What?!?!?

Rogue woke to find herself in an empty bed. Was last night a dream? Her hand wandered to her neck and enclosed around the necklace. No, last night was real enough.

She turned over and looked over at the window. Where was Remy? There was no sound coming from the bathroom and she searched the room with her eyes. Her glance locked on a note on the bedside table, along with a rose.

Rogue urged herself out of the warm bed and reached over to the paper. It read:

_Chere,_

_I'm sorry I had to rush off. Why don't you and your fellow femmes come to the base today? It'll be fun. See you soon, mon amour,_

_Remy_

_xxxxx_

Rogue smiled as she read it again. Then she picked up the rose and inhaled the strong scent.

She got dressed and was just tidying the room after last nights friskiness, when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey, Rogue, can I, like, come in?"

"Yeah, sure Kit, what's up?"

Kitty stepped around the door and closed it softly behind her. Rogue looked up, smiling at her friends face, but her smile soon dropped to a concerned frown.

Kitty looked terrible. Her baby blue eyes were glazed and her cheeks tear-stained.

"I have something to tell you," she barely whispered.

"What's the matter? Kit, are ya ok?

Kitty struggled with herself a minute then seemed to pull herself together and looked into Rogues eyes once more. Rogue was terrified. She had never seen Kitty like this. Kitty was always so bouncy and lively and jumping around like a hyperactive kangaroo.

"Kitty, tell me, what's wrong?

"Rogue... I...," Kitty searched the room with her eyes as if to find some inspiration in the walls.

"Kitty... whats up?"

"I'm pregnant,"

Authors Note

How's that for suspense! What! Kitty! Pregnant! Hehehehe!


	7. All Becomes Clear

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid** – My best reviewer! Thanks for the review. Its Kitty that's pregnant, not Rogue, just so that you know. Erm, all will become clear in this chapter!

**Truth is an unexistent lie **– Thank you for reviewing! Yes John will be happy but scared and your hunch about Lance will be revealed in this chapter!

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN** –Thanks for the review! I told you it was a shock chapter! Yes, I haven't actually written it down, but Kitty is with Lance.

**RogueFreak **– Thanks for reviewing! All will become clear, I promise!

**gambit-rogue – **Thanks for reviewing! No its not Piotrs, she not with him YET, and yes I will do the translations for you. In chapter 1, _Mon coeur et votre coeur pour toujours_ means my heart and your heart forever. In chapter 2, _mon ange_ means my angel and _mon ami_ means my friend and _homme_ means man. In chapter 4, _femme_ means girl and _amour_ means love. In chapter 5, _Mon Dieu_ means my God and _Desole_ means sorry and _belle femme_ means pretty girl and _Je t'aime par toujours_ means I love you forever and finally, _parfaitement_ means perfectly. Hope you understand it better now. I'll continue putting on the translations!

Chapter 6 – All Becomes Clear

Rogue took a few tiny steps back, afraid that if she didn't she would surely fall over. No, this can't be true. Kitty can't be pregnant. Her and Lance had been together a while but this is just crazy. Hold on, the baby was Lance's right?

At Rogues shocked reaction, Kitty burst into harder sobs.

Rogue shook herself out of her frozen stupor. She walked over to her hysterical friend and led her to the bed, which they sat down on.

"Its ok, Sugah, you and Lance should be happy. It is Lance's right?"

Kitty nodded but still sobbed harder. Rogue pulled Kitty towards her and held her until her crying subsided. When she had fully stopped the waterworks, Kitty croaked,

"He doesn't want it,"

That caused Rogue to start.

"Who,"

"Lance. He doesn't want the baby. He said so."

"So ya've told him,"

Kitty nodded gently again. A lone tear escaped her eye and landed neatly on her lap. Rogue handed her a tissue.

"When I found out, he said that he was too young and he didn't want anything to do with it," said Kitty and then she started to cry again.

Rogue didn't know what to say to dry her friend's tears.

"How far in are ya?"

"3 months. I saw Mr. McCoy this morning,"

Rogue stared unbelieving at Kitty's almost flat stomach. Kitty almost laughed and seemed to read her mind.

"Babies are smaller in younger mums," she whispered.

Rogue could sense another crying session coming on so she went in for the kill.

"Remy invited me, ya and Wanda over to the Acolyte Base tahday. Wanna go?"

Kitty was about to shake her head but Rogue got there before her.

"Come on, it'll cheer ya up!"

Kitty smiled. Almost.

(Acolyte Base)

Remy walked into the base and closed the door quietly behind him. He could easily have lain with her this morning but he really couldn't risk upsetting John's stomach again. He was lovesick bless him, he needed his comfort food. Hopefully, Rogue would come today and bring Wanda with her. John _will_ be surprised. He chuckled quietly to himself.

There was no movement anywhere in the house and Remy crept through to the kitchen. He didn't really need to creep. His feet hardly made any sound on the floor anyway but he felt the need was dire.

He opened the fridge. A yogurt, a small piece of mouldy cheese, half a tub of butter, some milk that smelt like it might be off and about 10 bottles of beer. He grimaced. If the girls were coming round, he needed to do another shopping trip.

He checked the other rooms. They weren't very tidy guys and the floor was littered with crisp packets, beer bottles, other rubbish and a few of Johns porn magazines. He definitelyneeded to get rid of them before Wanda came round.

The vacumn cleaner buzzed loudly as Remy weaved in and out of the sofas, disposing of waste and kicking smaller things under the sofa. When the noise woke Piotr, he stood in the doorway, laughing. This caused Remy to chase him all around the house with the vacumn cleaner in tow.

Finally the pair collapsed on the sofa in the living room, in fits of laughter. The house was in a messier state than it already had been.

"Dat was de most fun I've had since John accidentally set Magnetos hair on fire," said an exhausted Remy.

"Yes, definitely," agreed Piotr.

After a peaceful silence, Piotr looked at his friend.

"Why were you cleaning up anyway, Comrade?"

"Well, _mon ami_, I invited Rogue and her fellow _femmes_ to join us today,"

"Really? Johns going to be ecstatic,"

"_Oui_ lets just hope he _apprécie_ what I'm doing for him,"

"Is that small girl coming round? What's her name……? Kitty?"

"_Oui_, I think so. Why? Y like her?"

Piotr blushed slightly and bowed his head. Remy smirked.

(The Institute)

"Where d ya think you're going?" asked Logan, stopping them at the door.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Erm, shopping!" chirped Kitty.

"What ya going shopping for?" said Logan, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just girly stuff Logan," answered Rogue, "Why, wanna come?"

That made Logan back off but as he watched the girls head off towards the gates, he had a funny feeling that they weren't going to the mall anytime soon.

"Well done Rogue," whispered Wanda, as they left the Institute, "He won't follow us now,"

"Hopefully" Rogue whispered back.

(Acolyte Base)

A bleary eyed John, staggered through the kitchen door as Remy placed an egg down at an empty seat. John threw him a grateful look then sat down and began to eat. Remy hid his smile efficiently by putting his back to John, but he knew he had to tell him sooner or later.

"Erm, John," started Remy.

"Erm, yeah" mimicked John.

"I've invited Rogue and her _femmes_ here for de day, dat's ok with y isn't it?

John nodded absent-mindedly. Then the idea hit him.

He jumped from the table and stood staring at Remy.

"You didn't!" He looked incredulous.

Remy put on an innocent face.

"Oh my God!" John ran around the room frantically, tidying small things that the girls would probably expect in a kitchen.

"I'm off to buy a suit and waistcoat and tie and…..." John stopped.

He looked at Remy, now crippled with laughter.

"It's not funny! I'll have to hide stuff! Oh my God!"

"I've already hidden y porn _mon ami_ chill out!"

At that point, John ran out of the room.

Remy chuckled at his friend. Today was going to be a laugh.

Authors Note

Ha-ha! Well, how will Johns meeting with Wanda go? And isn't Lance a right bastard! Well that's chapter 7 guys!

_Mon ami_ – my friend

_Femmes _– girls

_Apprécie _– appreciate

_Oui_ - yes


	8. Meetings, Dates and the Unknown

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid** – My best reviewer, of course I don't hate you! Everyone makes mistakes, its part of being human. And yes Lance it waaaay out of the window and then Kitty's handsome (artistic) prince will sweep her off her feet. John will make even more of a fool of himself in this chapter, especially when Wanda appears! Read on and find out what happens next. Thank you for reviewing. In these kinds of stories it always ends up with Rogue getting pregnant. But guess what, I'm changing the rules

**Bazts **– Thanks for the review! Read on and find out what happens!

**Arden Skysender** – Thanks for reviewing. Yes I would definitely pick Piotr over Lance because I totally love the sweet sensitive types. But my heart is still on Remy!

**Remy'sRose** – Thanks for the review. I wish all guys would clean up for us!

**RogueFreak** – You're right! Making sure that Lance has no more kids would put an end to his cockiness. Thanks for the review.

Sorry I took so long to update. School is being a bitch!

Chapter 8 – Meetings, Dates and the Unknown

Rogue and the girls walked up to the front door of the Acolytes base, checking behind them at every step to make sure that no one had followed them. No one had.

Piotr opened the door when they knocked, expressing a warm smile. He stepped back gentlemanly to let them pass. Rogue thanked him graciously and Piotr blushed. Bless him she thought. He was the sensible one of the group but he was definitely the shyest.

Remy looked up from the book he was reading when they sauntered into the kitchen. His trademark smirk crossed his face and his eyes visibly glittered.

"Y got m note then?" he drawled as he closed the book. It was Red Dragon by Thomas Harris.

Impressive.

"No shit Sherlock," said Rogue and she leant across the table to kiss him. He pulled her onto his knee and her legs wrapped around him, straddling his hips. A grin crossed his features for a moment until her lips were over his again. Kitty looked on smiling but Wanda looked a little sickened.

The metal stairs thundered and John appeared looking extremely flustered. He tripped the last few steps and landed on his backside at the bottom. He righted himself almost immediately and yelled to the others.

"I'm okay!"

He staggered through to the kitchen with a lot of overconfidence. That soon drained once he saw Wanda.

His froze suddenly, going a ridged as a plank. Then a silly smile spread across his face.

Wanda turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

John was speechless.

His bright hair stuck up in all directions. He obviously hadn't expected the girls here this early. Remy smiled at his friend and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"John, dis is Wanda, in case y didn't know,"

John shook his head frantically, to rid himself of his stupor. He grinned wildly and took a few steps towards Wanda. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. He bent his head and whispered something in her ear. She listened.

And then hit him. Hard.

Remy and Piotr looked like they were trying not to laugh. John stood up and brushed himself down. Rogue and Kitty were shocked at what Wanda had done. Wanda just looked furious.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!!!" she screamed.

"I just wanna know what y asked her, _mon ami_," Remy whispered.

"He asked me if I wanted some bum fun in the shower, the perverted creep!"

This new information sent Remy into new peals of laughter.

"What a way t seduce her, _homme_, y have a lot to learn," giggled Remy.

Piotr interrupted.

"I don't mean to lighten the mood but Remy picked up some DVD's up last night, if you girls want to have a movie marathon. I know it's the middle of the day but…,"

"That sounds great," said Kitty, and she smiled wearily at Piotr.

They all settled in the living room, with Wanda sitting as far away as she could possible get from John. The problem was, he kept moving closer and closer to her. Before the movie had even started there was a twisted game of musical chairs. Finally, Wanda gave up and allowed John to sit next to her on the sofa.

Remy and Rogue snuggled up together on the opposite sofa. Piotr sat on the floor and Kitty sat leaning against the sofa, looking peaceful.

About half way through White Chicks, which they all were enjoying thoroughly, Kitty was up like a shot and dived for the nearest bathroom. Piotr paused the DVD, looking confused.

Rogue untangled her self form Remy's legs and hurried after. Sounds of retching floated through from the toilet.

"Aim, _s'il vous plaît_, _Petite_, I just cleaned that today," Remy called.

Rogues voice floated back.

"Shut up, Swamp Rat, or she'll chuck all over ya,"

Remy looked mortified.

Rogue looked at her sickened friend.

"Its morning sickness, right?

"Yeah," Kitty replied between the bursts of sickness.

Piotr appeared at the door, followed closely by Remy.

"Is she okay?" Piotr looked really concerned.

Kitty turned away form the toilet and flushed it. Then she sat down on the lid.

"Yeah, thanks Piotr, I'm fine," she croaked.

"D y want a glass of water t get rid of de taste, _petite_,"

Rogue smiled at her boyfriend. He was so thoughtful.

"Yes please Remy," Kitty put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Rogue put her arms round her friend.

"I don't want this baby," Kitty wailed.

"Baby?" Piotr repeated.

There was a smash and Remy flew to the door once again.

"Bébé?" He looked shocked.

"Katyn, who's is the father?" Piotr insisted.

"Lance, but the bastard won't help her through it, he doesn't want it," said Rogue answering for her friend.

Remy looked murderous. So did Piotr.

"Quel conard!" he said.

"We'll help you through this, Katyn," Piotr bent down to her level and looked into her eyes, "I promise,"

Kitty smiled and hugged Piotr.

Remy and Rogue looked at each other, then left the two in the bathroom and went back into the living room.

A very strange sight met their eyes.

Wanda had her legs wrapped around John on the sofa, with her tongue down his throat.

Remy nearly fainted and Rogue pulled him out of the room before Wanda or John could tell they were there. She pulled him close.

"Seeing as everyone's busy, shall we go upstairs?" she said sexily.

"Bonne idée," he whispered back and he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

Authors note

Translations

Mon ami – my friend

Homme – man

Quel conard - what a git

Bonne idée - good idea

Well, john and Wanda, Piotr and Kitty, and our favourite pair, Remy and Rouge. How can that much be in one little house? Chapter 8 everyone, review please!


	9. Six Months Later

My Reviewers

**inTHEgrid** – Thank you, my trusted reviewer. John makes a fool of himself in every situation, but that's what makes it so damn funny! Well, this chapter is 6 months on because, honestly, I couldn't be bothered to write a whole 6 months worth of lovey dovey, sexual gumpf! Sorry, but I wanted to get to this part, I was so excited, lol. And please stop apologizing for the drunken mistake, lol. By the way, you are going to see a little Piotr violence, book seats now! Also, just to give you the heads up, I have written another story which is called "Out of the Frying pan and into his arms" in case you wanted to have a look-see. Unfortunately, it doesn't have John in because it is off the Xmen comics and also because it's about Rogue being married to Cody with a little girl, but Cody is abusive and she basically runs away to Louisiana. And guess what, she meets Remy! This is set after the Xmen have broken up after the death of Charles Xavier, but it is quite good, I think! There you go; it's usually you writing the essays to me and now its role reversal! Enjoy this chapter!

**Remy'sRose** – Thanks for reviewing. Heres the long awaited chapter!

**SouthernLoner** - Thanks for the review. What a day huh? Well this is 6 months on but it will explain briefly what happened in the missing 6 months. Enjoy!

**Illusion to Life** - Thanks for reviewing. I couldn't keep you lot waiting any longer. Heres the next chapter

**Sarina Blade** - Thanks for the review. I know! All that happening in that small metal house. Scary! Well, next chapter is here.

**X-Storm** – Thanks for the review. All the pairings are so sweet. Don't worry about the review mistakes. I understood, kinda!

**Arden Skysender** - Thanks for reviewing. Piotr is the sweetest, I know! Wish I had a sweet boyfriend like Piotr but I'd still want a hot one like REMY!!!!!!!

Chapter 9 – Six Months Later

Six months on…

Kitty sat with Piotr on the sofa at the Acolytes house, snuggled up to him, sharing his warmth. She was nine months pregnant now and the baby was on the way anytime soon. She wasn't worried about the birth or anything. All the Xmen knew, even though she had tried to conceal it. Also, the Xmen had said that they would help her through it, not knowing that that is exactly what Piotr had said just six months earlier.

They still didn't know about the girls going out with the Acolytes.

Kitty desperately wanted to tell. She wanted to brag about what a wonderful boyfriend she had but she knew that Rogue would never forgive her. At the moment, the Xmen thought they were out shopping for baby supplies.

It was her birthday soon.

Remy's head poked around the door.

"Didn't y wanna go t the mall, Piotr," he looked at his friend purposely.

Piotr looked immensely confused, but after Remy shot a fleeting look at Kitty, he got up and kissed Kitty gently on the cheek.

"Sorry, Katyn, I have to go out," he turned to Remy.

"Will you stay here and look after Katyn?"

Remy looked pained for a moment but then nodded grumpily. Then he turned back into the hallway and shouted upstairs to John and Wanda.

"Y guys going out or what?"

His voice was greeted with moans of pleasure and Johns strangled voice.

"We'll take a rain check!" Remy heard Wanda giggle and the words "Naughty boy!"

Remy shook his head wearily.

"Bloody sex-obsessed maniacs," he grumbled as her walked into the kitchen, bumping into Rogue on the way in.

"Hey Sugar," she said and she started towards the door.

"Err… where are y going, Chere?"

She turned and stalked back towards him.

"Off to get Kitty a birthday present, Hun," she said quietly.

"Oh _non_," he said, shaking his head, "y cannot leave _moi _with those horny people upstairs and a pregnant woman, who could go int labour any minute. What is she goes into labour?"

Rogue was already at the door with Piotr.

"Ahm sure yall think o something!" she called and then closed the door behind them.

Remy made a growl that would have make Wolverine proud and stalked back into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate bar out of the fridge. He pulled back the wrapper and nibbled at the sweet substance. That made him feel better.

More moans and giggles came from upstairs and Remy shot evils at the ceiling. How can two people make so much noise? He and Rogue never made that much noise. He cursed quietly in French. Damn John and his bloody girlfriend.

He decided that the best thing to do was to keep at least a little bit of his sanity and sit and watch a movie with Kitty or something. He walked quietly through only to get pushed back by Kitty.

"Sorry," she said, diving into the bathroom, "I've got to, like, go pee,"

"Well, I suggest y go right ahead," Remy called through the toilet door.

He headed back towards the kitchen when he heard something. Someone speaking.

He gently put his ear to the bathroom door.

"Shit, no! Oh not now, shit,"

"Kitty, y alright," he said.

There was a slight movement behind the door and it started to open. Kitty poked her head round, her face white and frightened.

"Remy, my waters have broken," she stammered.

Remy was so shocked he nearly fainted. But he recovered quickly.

"Blimey woman, y do pick y times," he said, leading her outside, "Look, we'll get y t the Institute, then we'll ring Piotr. Y are my main concern at the minute cause I ain't no midwife,"

He pulled her into the garage and was about to mount his motorbike when she stopped him.

"We're going on your bike!" she said breathlessly.

"Rogue and Piotr took the car. How else are we meant to get there? Water ski? Teleport? Ignore the rules of gravity and fly?" he asked sarcastically.

Kitty growled, then crippled over in pain.

Remy jumped and managed, somehow, to get her onto his bike. He got on then kick started the engine.

"Kit, please hold on, no matter how much pain y are in now, yall be in more if y fall off,"

She nodded with a scrunched face, holding the pain.

They sped off and arrived at the Institute minutes later. Remy soon discovered that she couldn't walk with all the pain so he picked her up, bridal style, and ran in with her in his arms. Even though she wasn't his girlfriend, he still felt protective over her and carried her with as much carefulness as he would have if it was Rogue.

**The Professor sat at his desk, watching the surveillance. He had nothing really better to do. All the stuff he needed to do was done and he just sat, alone, with the camera video.**

**A strange and horrifying sight met his eyes. Gambit arriving on his motorbike, with a woman. He parked the bike then carried the girl in.**

**The professor sent a brainwave message to all on the Xmen.**

_**There is an Acolyte in the mansion with a girl.**_

**He looked back at the tape. And gasped.**

**The girl was Kitty.**

Remy ran blindly through the mansion, looking for anywhere that looked like a med bay. Kitty was nearly screaming and writing in his arms. He held her tighter, not wanting to drop her and potentially hurt her, and she was making it difficult.

Then he saw it.

MEDICAL UNIT, it said in big letters.

He was about to open the door when Cyclops jumped out at him, blocking his path. Remy smirked.

"Cyke, right. Wanna get outta m way?"

"No way Gambit, now put her down, and if you've hurt her, I swear I'll kill you,"

Remy couldn't keep in his laughter at that one and placed Kitty on the floor. Meanwhile, Beast walked in and picked Kitty up, carrying her into the med bay.

"Y t'ink I hurt her, _homme_, I was helping her," he choked.

"Helping her? Sure, likely story," Cyclops advanced, "I just bet you were,"

Screaming came from the other side of the door. Remy raised his eyebrows and then got his phone out.

"Sorry, _mon ami_, but I gotta make a phone call,"

"Oh no, don't you dare," Cyke warned, "no way," Cyke fiddled with his goggles and aimed a shot at Remy.

But Remy ran out of sight and jumped out of an open window onto the roof. They'd never find him there. Well, not until he'd made this phone call anyway.

He dialed Rogue's number because he knew for a fact that Piotr hadn't taken his phone with him. It rang 4 times and then her voice sounded down the line.

"Hello?"

"Chere, look is Piotr there?"

"Yeah, Sugar but why?"

"Just pass him on, _s'il vous plaît_,"

He could hear the phone being passed over but he could also hear people coming up onto the roof. He didn't have much time.

Piotr answered, "Yes, Comrade,"

"Look Piotr, y gotta get y arse over t the institute right now cause Kitty has already gone into labour and get here quick because I'm in big trouble…,"

A shoe kicked the phone out of his hand and a foot pinned him to the roof top by him neck. Cyclops loomed over him, and Storm picked up his fallen phone. She looked to Cyclops scared.

"What's up?" Cyke asked.

"Its Rogues number," she replied.

Authors Note

Well!!!!!!!!!!! What a turn out. Will Rogue and Piotr get there before Remy gets murdered? What will Kitty have, girl or boy? What exactly will the Xmen do to Remy? And what are John and Wanda doing?????? Find out in the next chapter!

Translations

_Non – no_

_Moi – me_

_Homme – man_

_S'il vous plaît - please_


	10. A Little One

My Reviewers!

**Remy'sRose – **Thanks for reviewing. Oh and thanks again for the anonymous reviews tip. It really helped! I hate Cyke with a fashion, he's such a flipping control freak, so pushing him off the roof would be a good idea, but I'm afraid no can do. Remy needs to be able to punch _someone_ in the face! Lol! Enjoy!

**SouthernLoner – **Thanks for the review. There ya go, next chapter coming right up!

**X-Storm - **Thanks for reviewing. He he I do love the suspense you lot are in! Lol! Everyone's going crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**gambit-rogue - **Thanks for the review. Next chapter for you!

**inTHEgrid –** And last but by no mean least, my dearest reviewer! That's terrible about your computer, but hopefully it's all up and running now. Thank your older brother for me and that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so get out your popcorn and coke and relax! I love your long essay like reviews, by the way. It gives me something to look forward reading! Enjoy this chapter and write your essay at the end!

**Disclaimer**: No, I sadly do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.

Chapter 10 – A Little One

Rogue swore loudly and beeped at the car in front. The traffic on the motorway was horrendous and Piotr wasn't helping. He was sat on the edge of his seat, his hand clasped tightly in his lap, a ravaged and anxious look crossing his usually calm features. He was desperately worried about Kitty. Rogue was more worried about Remy.

He must have loved playing the hero, she thought. But the way the phone had cut off was worrying. Rogue knew he was in trouble, she could feel it. The thoughts of what could have happened protruded her mind, like the plague.

She glanced at Piotr, who forced a smile at her. She returned the favour and gently grasped his hand, squeezing it.

"She'll be fine Honey," she said, trying to believe it herself.

X

Cyke almost flew across table, grasping handfuls of Remy's trench coat and pulling Remy up to his face.

"Tell us why you were with Kitty, you arrogant Cajun," he spat.

Remy wiped imaginary saliva from his face, just to piss Cyke off and looked up at him innocently. Man, this guy was easily wound up. Remy wondered if it was sexual frustration and looked smugly over at Jean. Well, no bloody wonder, she was a horse.

"I was helping de girl,"

Cyke snorted and threw Gambit back onto the chair her was lounged on.

"Yeah, it's just like you to help people isn't it, Gambit. Play the bloody hero!"

Remy merely grinned and began to shuffle a pack of cards that he produced from his pocket. A door at the side of the room opened and the Professor wheeled slowly through, his face serious and in deep thought.

"Now, Gambit, I do realized that you were helping Kitty and you should be congratulated but I thought they all went to the mall." The professor stated and then continued, "Also, why did you make a call to Rogue's phone shortly after getting here?" the professor mentioned, directing his gaze towards Gambit.

Remy didn't answer. He knew that he would have to tell them. He looked over to Wolverine sat in the corner, wishing that the man would say something. For once, Remy didn't know what to say. He swallowed. So this is what nervousness feels like.

"Want me to explain, Gumbo?" said a voice from the corner.

Remy nearly fell of his chair in surprise. He had wished it but wasn't expecting it to actually happen. Once he had regained his posture and shot Wolverine a shocked look, he nodded. The rest of the Xmen looked as shocked as himself which made Remy chuckle.

"What do you know about this, Logan?" the professor asked, looking quite inquisitive for a telepath of his level.

Logan stood over the southerner, unnerving him a little, and began.

"Look, Chuck, I'm gonna keep this short. About 6 months ago, I went to get Rogue for her training session and I caught Gumbo here in her room. They've been together for a while now. When they've said they were going to the mall, they've been going to the Acolyte base…… What?" Logan said when Remy glared at him.

"We ain't Acolytes no more, _homme_. Our contract came t an end when Mags came t his," Remy answered with a significant nod to end it.

Remy surveyed the room, with an air of power. They all looked stunned. Cyke just kept opening and closing his mouth comically. He reminded Remy of a goldfish. Jean had taken a few steps back and fell over a chair, which made Remy laugh out loud. That earned him a menacing glare from Cyke but Remy just grinned widely back. The professor looked extremely serious.

"So, you and Rogue are, how did Logan put it, together?" Remy nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"My, my," the Professor said smiling, "I would have thought you were a more physical person,"

Logan guffawed.

"Prof, he is. Rogue can touch him," the Canadian said.

A series of gasps erupted in the room. Remy found it hilarious.

X

Rogue maneuvered the car through the Institute gates and parked masterfully in front the mansion, only just turning off the engine as Piotr dived out of the car. Rogue sighed heavily and followed him hurriedly, still thinking about how Remy was doing.

X

The Professor stared, mouth gaping at Gambit.

"But how...," he started until Remy cut in.

"I don't know, Prof. I kinda have dis immunity t her or something," he sighed, sounded exasperated.

Everyone jumped as Rogue plummeted through the door, nearly colliding with Kurt, who teleported to the other side of the room. She landed sprawled on the floor, and then looked up.

"Sorry for busting in," she said, dusting herself off. She looked at Remy, who grinned at her.

"Where's Piotr," he whispered, his features almost as anxious as Colossus's were about 10 minutes ago.

She smiled, "He's with Kitty," she answered, "Thanks for the heads up,"

Cyke butted in, "What heads up,"

"That's why Remy rung me, so that Piotr could be there with Kitty, you prick," Rogue answered.

Remy applauded, until Wolverine flashed him a warning look.

X

Piotr managed to get to the med bay in time for the birth and was surprised when Beast smiled warmly at him as he walked in. Hadn't he tried to kill the Xmen numerous times on Magneto's orders? He smiled weakly back and rushed to Kitty's side.

About 15 minutes after he had arrived, Kitty gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. As Piotr held the child in his arms, Kitty chatted to Piotr about naming the baby.

"Ya know what, I wanna, like, name it something Russian," Kitty said quietly.

Piotr looked up in surprise, "Really,"

"Yeah," she whispered, "Got any ideas?"

He looked at the baby for a few moments before answering.

"Dimitri,"

X

"But I thought the baby was Lance's," said Cyke, looking round to see if anyone agreed and evil eyeing the ones that didn't.

"_Mon Dieu_, y are as thick as shit," Remy said, shaking his pretty head, "It's perfectly simple. Lance got _chaton_ pregnant but buggered off and left her. Piotr, Colossus, said that he would help her through it, end of story," He looked at Cyke, "Clear enough for y"

At that moment, Beast waltzed through the door, humming what sounded like "Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong.

"Kitty's had the baby, a boy," he said and waltzed back out again.

"Where's Wanda," Kurt queried.

"Shagging Pyro," said Remy and Rogue in unison.

Jean nearly fell over again.

X

Kitty was still talking to Piotr when Rogue and Remy poked their heads around the door. Kitty smiled widely and Remy smirked, following Rogue into the room. Looking over at the baby, Remy grinned even wider. He leaned over to Piotr.

"Evenin, Daddy,"

Piotr chuckled heartily and looked down on the baby lovingly.

"What ya calling him?" Rogue said, placing her bum on Kitty's bed.

"Dimitri," Kitty said and turned to Remy, "Hope you wasn't in too much trouble,"

Remy shook his head, "_Non_, they let me go with a warning, right after they hung and quartered me," he added smiling.

Kitty turned back to Rogue, "Do you wanna hold him?"

Rogue nodded eagerly and carefully took the baby into her arms. After a few minutes, she looked up at Remy with puppy eyes.

"Y not having one," he stated blatantly.

"Oh but please, Remy, look at him, he's so cute," she cooed.

"_Non_,_ non_ and triple _non_," he said, shaking his head, "Not yet,"

Rogue scowled at him but they both knew she was only messing.

Authors Note

Sorry about the Scott/ Jean hatred but I really do hate them!

Translations

_Mon Die – my god_

_Non - no_

_Chaton - kitty_

_Homme - man_


	11. Birthday Wishes and Unwanted Visitors

My Reviewers

**Remy'sRose** – Thanks for the review, my dear reviewer. Yes I love Jott bashing too. It felt great!

**X-Storm** - Thanks for the review. Heres your update!

**gambit-rogue** - Thanks for the review. Jott bashing rules!!!!

**RogueStudent** - Thanks for the review. Wanda and John………. Hmmm…….. Erm…… they just had to be together. I think Wanda just gave in to John's maniac charms. Lol. **Can't bash Jott in this chapter. Sorry!!!!**

**Sarina Blade** - Thanks for the review. Wow you and your boyfriend really have it going!

**inTHEgrid** - Where are you, my favorite reviewer? Come back!

Chapter 11 - Birthday Wishes and Unwanted Visitors

Rogue carefully put the finishing touches on Kitty's cake. She had bought her a "My Little Pony" one just to piss Kitty off. She smiled at the thought of the look on Kitty's face. The memories of the last few days popped back into her mind. The former Acolytes had been taken pity on and were allowed to lodge in the Institute until Kitty's birthday, mainly because Beast took a liking to Piotr.

Remy rushed in, covered from head to toe in banners, closely followed by John, who was also covered from heads to toe….. in toilet roll.

"Don't ask," Remy said, as Rogue laughed.

Piotr bustled in next, all flustered.

"Everything has to be perfect," he said, shooting a thankful look at Rogue.

Remy suddenly burst through the door, now free of the banners.

"She's coming," he said in a strangled voice.

They all crowded to the door and looked around, seeing Wanda helping a blindfolded Kitty down the stairs, baby in tow. They all dived behind the sofa. John came blundering through and Remy had to reach out and pull him down with them.

"What's the big secret, Wanda?" they heard a puzzled Kitty ask.

"Wait and see," Wanda replied.

At that point, the blindfold was removed and Rogue and company jumped out from behind the sofa shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Kitty stumbled back in surprise and then clapped her hand over her mouth, but her eyes were dancing.

"You guys did all this, for me?" she said, observing the banner filled room.

"Erm… I think so," John said, scratching his head.

"You moron," said Remy, rolling his demon eyes, "It was his idea," he continued, pointing at Piotr. Poitr looked shyly away but Kitty ran up and gave him a great big kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened and Remy and John made puking sounds behind them. Piotr grinned against Kitty's lips but she broke away at a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Bobby and raced to the door, opening it to…….

Lance.

Piotr suddenly took his metal form and Rogue visibly saw Remy's eyes flash, whereas Wanda's hand glowed blue.

"What do _you_ want?" Remy growled.

"Chill man, I just came to see my son," Lance retorted, throwing an evil look at Remy.

"Well, y haven't exactly been much of a father to him. Y don't have de right to see him," Remy looked as if he desperately wanted to punch him.

"I'm his Dad!" yelled Lance.

"Anyone can be a father. But it takes someone special to be a Dad," Remy replied calmly but his eyes were still glowing. Rogue was proud of him for not hitting the guy.

"Well," Lance chuckled, "If she wore protection, none of this would have happened, the little slut,"

The next thing Rogue knew, Lance was flying across the room and whacking into the opposite wall as Piotrs fist collided with his face.

Blood spurted from his nose and Lance drew his sleeve across his blood riddled mouth. He stood shakily up and prepared himself to fight, arms outstretched. But his eyes widened as Remy, John, Piotr, Wanda and Rogue stepped in front of Kitty, all prepared to fight till the end. Remy charged a card and giant fireballs were erupting from John's hands.

Piotr stepped forward, covered in his fighting attire and grabbed the fallen enemy by the front of his jacket, his face only inches from Lance's.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything about Katyn like that again," Piotr spat, throwing Lance to the floor and kicking him hard in the stomach. Then he turned on his heel towards Kitty and put his arm around her shoulder, protectively, leading her and the baby in her arms away. Lance struggled to his feet and brushed himself off, heading gingerly towards the door.

Remy and the crew just stood perfectly still, shocked at what they had seen.

"Whoa," Remy managed to croak.

X

Remy sat on the sofa with Rogue leaning on his shoulder, watching amused as Kitty opened her presents from all of them. John and Wanda sat either side of Kitty and Piotr with his back against the sofa, holding Dimitri. She opened Remy's present careful as if handling a bomb.

"Don't worry, _Chaton_, its not gonna blow up,"

Kitty giggled, "Well I never know with you,"

Remy pouted but his grin came back as Kitty pulled his present out of the wrapping paper. He tried to sustain his laughter as she held up the offending garment. A fuchsia woolen jumper with "Mommy" written in big white letters. She grimaced.

"Remy, it's not my style," she protested as Remy leapt up and began to pull it over her head. He managed to get it on her and stood back and laughed.

"_Au contraire_, _Petite_, it is y style,"

Kitty scratched her sleeve.

"Hold on," she said, "What's this?" She produced a small box.

Remy's grin got wider.

She turned the box around in her hands, examining the exterior in great interest. Then she almost dropped it in shock.

"You're not proposing are you?"

Remy looked horrified then sarcastic, "Oh definitely," he said. She grinned in visible relief. Not that she would mind a hunk like that proposing to her!

She opened the box, slowly but deliberately. The box revealed two diamond studs, sparkling in the sunlight. Kitty looked up smiling.

"Thanks Remy," she whispered as she placed them in her dainty ears. Rogue looked confused.

"When did ya get them?" she asked.

To which Remy replied, "Unlike you two, Chere," He looked pointedly at Piotr and Rogue, "I buy my presents early,"

Rogue put on her trademark scowl and nudged him in the stomach with her sharp elbow. He looked hurt but then grinned as she discretely moved her hand down to his groin. He bent his head, kissing her squarely on the lips, and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Remy could hear John making kissing sounds in the background so he kicked out at him, and John's sudden squeak let Remy know that he had reached his target. There was also the fact that John was on the floor, his hand to his groin.

Kitty opened her other presents, laughing. Wanda had bought her a set of pampering products such as, face masks, body wash, bubble bath and body lotion. John had bought her a new USB stick for her computer, seeing as her other one was full. Rogue bought her a load of hair products. (She knew the way to Kitty's heart!) There was only Piotrs left to go.

He handed her a medium size box, about the size of a jewellery box. At first she thought it was.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said shyly.

"Of course I did," he whispered.

She opened the paper slowly, agonizingly slowly, seeing as the rest of the guys didn't have a clue what it was, except Rogue. The wrapping paper pulled back, revealing another wrapped box. Kitty didn't think anything of it until she unwrapped the second layer, resulting in a cardboard box. On opening the cardboard box, there was another box.

"Is this some kind of twisted game of pass the parcel?" she asked laughing but looking puzzled at the same time.

After 10 more cardboard boxes, which got smaller everytime, she came along a small velvet box. She gasped, but didn't get her hopes up just yet, it could be something else.

She looked at Piotr who signaled for her to open it and she did.

On a velvet cushion lay a platinum ring encrusted with three perfectly cut blue diamonds. Kitty raised her head to find Piotr on one knee.

"Katyn, will you marry me?"

X

Remy's and John's jaw's just hit the floor. Wanda's eyes were bulging behind her perfectly defined eyeliner and Rogue just sat there, with a huge satisfied grin on her face, like a Cheshire Cat.

Kitty was too stunned to speak. She honestly wasn't expecting this, it was too soon. They hadn't even slept together or anything but she knew that he loved her. Her baby blue eyes met his slightly lighter ones and she saw the confirmation of love in them.

"I will," she gasped out.

Piotrs face lit up and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down, kissing her passionately. Cheers erupted through the room. They hadn't noticed that nearly all of the Xmen population had appeared in the doorway. The Professor wheeled forward.

"Congratulations to you both," she said, smiling, "I have been thinking a lot over the last few days and I have decided that the former Acolytes are welcome to stay here and become Xmen, if you wish," he looked at the men expectantly.

Remy stood, advanced towards the Professor and held out his hand for the professor to shake.

"Thanks," he said politely, "We accept,"

The Professor shook Remy's hand heartily.

"It's a pleasure, Gambit," he said.

"Please, it's Remy. Remy Lebeau,"

The Professor grinned and nodded but Cyclops looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

X

"Guys," Rogue called announcement, tapping her glass. The table turned to attention.

"Ah realize its Kitty's birthday but ah actually have a present for Remy," She paused and Beast walked to the door, opening it. Remy's face was blank.

A husky rushed through, nearly topping the table and headed in Rogue's direction. She grabbed its collar and moved towards Remy, dog in tow.

"His name is your choice," she whispered in his ear, then kissing him gently on the cheek, "And he's all yas,"

Remy's nose twitched and he looked up at her, eyes dancing. He fondled the dog's ears and let it lick his hands. He was grinning as he picked Rogue up and spun her around, the husky frolicking at their feet. He put her down.

"His name's Neige," he decided, "It means snow," Remy bent down to the dogs' level and the husky gently licked his nose.

"Y like that name?" he asked the dog.

Neige cocked his head but then wagged his head and barked a "yes"

X

"How did y know I wanted a dog?" Remy asked as they lay in bed together that night, Neige at the foot of the bed.

"John said ages ago, He was in the paper yesterday, looking for a home," replied Rogue, motioning towards the sleeping husky. She repositioned herself, moving her leg over his thigh. His hand traveled up her side and his light fingers traced her collar bone. She stopped him.

"Ahm not doing it in front of him!"

Her voice was shrill and comical, like a spoilt little girl ordering her mum to buy that all important Barbie. She pouted sexily and he went weak at the knees.

Remy laughed and got out of bed, taking the dog by the collar.

"Go to Wolverine's room," he ordered.

The dog wagged his tail and did so obediently.

"How did ya do that?" Rogue asked inquisitively, eyes popping.

Remy chuckled, "Lets just say, I have a way wit animals," She didn't look satisfied until he had climbed back into bed and had his hand between her legs. Her panties obstructed complete pleasure but it was his turn to torture her. He rubbed her through her knickers, making her man continuously. His fingers moved to the edge of the fabric, pulling them down over her long legs, then moving back up to touch her wetness. She arched her back and moaned loudly at the sudden contact and then more when he slipped a finger into her.

Her eyes were on him again, burning with passion. She shifted forwards, pulling his black sweatpants that he wore for bed down his thighs. She took his hardness in her hand, pumping and kneading it in her fingers. He groaned loudly and dropped his head to her shoulder, running his hands up her back. He needed more.

He pushed her gently back again, and straddled her with his body. She giggled and threaded her hands into his soft hair as he kissed her neck. He positioned himself right, as not to crush her and then pushed inside of her. She nearly screamed in pleasure as Remy surrounded her, encasing her in a beautiful shroud. He continued to pump into her, feeling the great pleasure. She came, screaming his name and wrapping her legs around his waist. He released suddenly and shouted her name into her neck.

He couldn't breathe, but it was amazing. He rolled off of her, breathing heavily and he felt her snuggle up to his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders and thought about how lucky he was.

**Authors note**

There ya go, a fight, a dog and smut all in one chapter!!!!!

Next chapter: A Hero's return. Review or you will never find out what happens!!!!! Mwahahahaha!

**Translations**

_Au contraire_ - On the contrary

_Petite_ - Little one

_Chaton_ - Kitty


	12. A Hero’s Return

My Reviewers 

**X-Storm** - Thanks for the review. Well, I wanted a Russian name because it would fit with the story of Piotr being Russian and all, so I was trying to think of Russian names and I went on a baby name website and found Dimitri. That was when I realized that Anastasia was set in Russia and that is so my favourite Disney film. Have you heard that song at the end? It's called "At the Beginning" and it relates so much to Rogue and Remy. And Huskies are my favourite dog. I have one lol. He's called Bobby and we call him "Bobby blue eyes" because of his eyes!

**Lee **- Thanks for the review. Next chappie for ya!

**seastar1234 **- Thanks for the review.

**Remy'sRose** - Thanks for the review. Huskies are my favourite dog too, but it has to be the ones with blue eyes. I have one lol. He's called Bobby and we call him "Bobby blue eyes" because of his eyes! Awww! And I loved writing the Romy smut lol!

**AnimeObsessedFreak – **Thanks for the review and the praise. Enjoy this chapter. You should, it's a good one!

**gambit-rogue** - There's the next chapter for you! Sorry about the Jott bashing and there isn't really any in this chapter either. But this ones a cliffhanger lol!

**Sarina Blade – **Thanks for the review and to be quite honest, I wouldn't want to have sex in front of my dog and it's the same breed and everything. I know its weird but it would feel really strange knowing that he is probably watching you!

**InTHEgrid** - Where are you??????

A Hero's Return

Red sunshine blasted through the glass pane, falling onto the sleeping mans face, making him scrunch his eyes. Rogue stirred beside him and he stilled, not wanting to wake her. The red sky outside illuminated her face of southern beauty. Her white band fell around her face, her auburn hair glowing gently. He was too busy admiring her that he didn't notice two emeralds looking right at him.

He started when she propped herself up on one elbow, touching his chest. She swirled imaginary circles across his stomach, moving up to his shoulders, finally resting her hands on his face. She flashed her gorgeous smile at him and pushed herself closer to him, pressing her stomach against his.

"Mornin" she purred.

"Mornin" he sassed back, a winning smirk playing his features.

They stayed quiet for a while, just looking into each others eyes, the windows of their souls.

"_Moi_, John and Piotr have to go back to the base to get our stuff, considering we're Xmen now," he added, grinning at her.

"Ok, but make it quick. We have to revamp your uniforms," she giggled.

He growled playfully at her and rolled out of bed, pulling on a new pair on boxers and jeans under her roaming eyes. He pulled on a black t shirt and then turned to look at her.

"Dis ain't some kind of peep show, Chere," he laughed.

A pillow collided hard with his chest and Rogue shuffled over, trying to rid her mind of those amazing images that would put X- rated to shame. He shuffled back onto the bed, fully dressed and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Back in a flash, gorgeous," he whispered, causing her to giggle and turn over, engaging him a passionate kiss. They pulled away, breathing heavily and he rolled off the bed, heading for the door. He pulled it open, only to find a very annoyed Wolverine, dragging Neige by the collar.

"Do ya realize that this dog is a pain in the behind?" he growled.

"Why? What's he done now?"

Logan let go of the dog, who bounded through the open door and jumping on the bed, into Rogues arms. The wolf like man threw his hands in the air.

"Well first, he comes bouncing into my room at 11 at night and jumps on my bed. Admittedly, he kept my feet warm, but then he keeps tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Then, it gets even better! He jumps on me at 5 this morning and licks my face, then pines at the door for a toilet break,"

Remy was laughing hysterically, doubled over, holding his stomach.

"_Bon chien_," he said to Neige, who pricked up his ears and doggy grinned.

Thankfully, Wolverine just growled and stormed down the corridor. Remy let out a breath of air that he didn't even realize he had been holding. He turned to Rogue and the dog.

"Well, im going," he stated. He looked at the dog. "Wanna come?"

The dog wagged his tail and leapt off the bed, following Remy through the open door.

X

John pushed open the Base door wearily, as if doing a scene off Mission Impossible. Remy shook his head in disbelief.

"What's up, _mon ami_, scared of the dark? Or are there still monsters in y closet?"

John shot him a glare and then pushed open the door rambunctiously. Piotr and John raced up to their rooms, not wanting to be in the base any longer than 10 minutes tops. Remy, however, felt that the base had a sentimental value and lingered longer than usual in the downstairs rooms. He walked through to the kitchen, switching on the radio as a matter of habit. Dolly Partons voice warbled through the crackling.

_Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes_

_Of emerald green_

Now who did that remind him of. Remy chuckled. He couldn't get her out of his head

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you,

_Jolene_

He left Dolly to continue her crescendo as he left the kitchen and ascended the stairs, two steps at a time. He turned to the second room on the left, his room.

X

Rogue couldn't fall back to sleep without him beside her. She was cold without his warm (and not to mention sexy!) body next to her. She got out of bed, pulling on a pair on his boxers and a loose t-shirt. She couldn't be bothered to put on anything else. Walking over to the window, she looked out at the three men leaving the Institute. Piotr and John were in their standard Ford Escort whilst Remy drove alongside on his bike. The dog sat comically in the sidecar, tongue lolling.

Kitty poked her head around the door and grinned at the young woman at the window. Rogue smiled back, signaling an invitation for her to come in. Kitty bounced over, eyeing Rogue attire.

"Are they Remy's?" she asked, looking directly at the dark boxers.

Rogue smirked, a smirk that Remy would be proud of.

Kitty shook her head, "Does he mind you wearing his underwear?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly know but Ahm sure he won't complain,"

"Guess what?" Kitty was buzzing.

"Ah despise guessing games," Rogue snarled, putting on her best Scar voice.

"Me and Piotr made love last night," she whispered, "For the first time,"

That got Rogue attention. Kitty and the Russian hunk had never actually done it before because, of course, she was pregnant.

"Do carry on," Rogue was intrigued and jumped on the bed like a little girl.

"Oh God, where do I start?" said Kitty, following Rogues example and diving onto the bed.

"At the beginning," Rogue replied.

"He was so gentle. I was still sore, like, from the baby. It was just amazing," Kitty practically swooned on the bed.

"Awww well done, Sugah!" Rogue squealed, hugging her best friend.

X

His room was just how he left it.

A mess.

Posters of bikes and cars draped the walls, and a few women. Yeah, he'd better not take them. He grabbed a travel bag, throwing in bits and bobs, clothes, random items and toiletries. He could hardly lift it by the time he had finished.

A shock of empathy nearly bowled him over. Betrayal, sadness, anger but also a sense of fulfillment all at the same time.

Weird.

X

"…and then he pushed it in really slowly," Kitty nearly orgasmed at the recollection, "It was so beautiful,"

Rogue just sat there laughing.

X

Remy descended the stairs slowly, opening his shields, trying to figure out who had those weird feelings. Unless it was John. That guy had a strange mind.

He reached the bottom to find Neige growling, hackles raised, teeth beard and he was looking back up the stairs.

X

"Sounds like ya had fun," Rogue stated.

"Sound like you did too. All we could hear last night was you two shouting each others names," Kitty giggled.

Rogue mumbled a "shut up" as she blushed and tried to change the subject, "Where's Dimitri?"

"With Storm," Kitty said, "She was really excited about babysitting duty,"

X

Remy stared up the stairs, watching the dark figure take each step. He thought it was Piotr or John messing with his head but then he realized that they were stood behind him. It couldn't be who he thought it was. But the closer the figure got, the more Remy started to doubt his feelings.

The man stopped on the third step from the bottom, eyeing the men with piercing blue eyes. His white hair fell about his shoulders.

"I'm back, my Acolytes," Magneto said.

Authors Note

CLIFFHANGER!

_Moi - me_

_Bon chien – good dog_

_mon ami_


	13. Against the Ethos

My Reviewers

**Remy'sRose** – Thanks for the review, dear reviewer! Sorry but Magneto is staying. I've done 2 chapters in a row so you may be shocked at the end of the next one! Enjoy!

**Lee** – Thanks for the review! God, you're worse than me at babbling, but it was fun reading your bubbly essay! Enjoy the next 2 chapters!

**AnimeObsessedFreak** - Thanks for the review! Sorry but I love leaving you in suspense!**  
Sarina Blade** - Thanks for the review! I know, Magneto always ruins everything but that's the way of the story. Sorry!

**X-Storm** - Thanks for the review! And thank you for the praise on the story! To be honest, I think that chapter 14 is the best I have ever written!

**Nyah1** – Will do! Thanks for the review!

**gambit-rogue** - Thanks for the review! No, I wouldn't say that Mags was a hero but it was the fact that Remy, John and Piotr were also returning to the base and that. Hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters. Please don't cry at the end of chapter 14!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xmen!

Chapter 13 - Against the Ethos

The Acolytes stood perfectly still, immobilized with shock. Remy was sure that his thought processes were all muddled, or this was a dream, a really bad dream. No, it was worse. It was a nightmare.

Magneto cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" All three men shook themselves.

"Welcome back Boss," John said, leaping forward to encase the older man in a bear hug. Magneto looked shocked and roughly pushed him back.

"Yes, welcome home, Comrade," Piotr said, but Remy could sense how scared the Russian was.

"Glad y back, Mags," Remy said, concealing his disappointment well. "But how are y here? I thought…"

"You don't need to know. But now that I'm back, I can carry on my plans for mutant superiority." Magneto studied the men again, sweeping the room with his cold eyes, as cold as his heart, "But there is something we have to eliminate first and what is that, my Acolytes?"

The three men looked at each other and shrugged.

"The Xmen!" Magneto shouted, and the guys jumped as several metal objects crushed in on themselves.

"They are always getting in the way, ruining my plans. Well, no more. We will rid ourselves of them once and for all!"

"Mags, are y seriously suggesting we kill de Xmen?" Remy queried, his face losing colour by the second.

"Why, of course,"

"But Comrade," Piotr intercepted, "That's going completely against our ethos on mutant superiority! How are mutants meant to rule if we are murdering them?" Remy knew that Piotr was trying to steer Magneto away from his plans by speaking his language.

Magneto maddened, "Do not question my actions, Colossus! You were trained to follow orders, no questions asked. And you will do as you are told!" Placing his helmet on his head, Magneto rose in to the air.

"We attack at dawn, and you all know what happens to those who oppose me." On this word, Magneto flew out the door.

X

John and Piotr sat still on the metal sofa whilst Remy paced the room, Boredom was taking over John and he picked up a dictionary and began to finger through it.

"Dis is shit!" Remy yelled, picking up a coaster and throwing it at the wall. "Everything was perfect. Everything was going so well," He collapsed in a chair.

"Did you know that Acolyte means follower or attendant?" John said.

"Shut up," Remy growled, "I'm thinking,"

"Geez mate, just cause youre all pre-menstrual, don't take it out on me!"

Remy shot John a warning look, "I don't know how Wanda ever wanted t be with you, y so damn annoying!"

"Well," John replied, "She couldn't resist my "come to bed" eyes"

"Y haven't got "come to bed" eyes" Remy retorted, "You've got "shag me up a back alley after fifteen Martinis" eyes,"

"We can't go up against Magneto," Piotr said, "He'd kill us,"

"And Gambit means a risk to secure an advantage," John carried on, "I wonder if Pyro is in here?"

"I told you to shut up," Remy warned. Then an idea hit him.

"We can always pretend t fight but really help de Xmen t bring Magneto down. Mags will never know!"

"Awww," John mused, "Pyro isn't in here but pyromania is. An uncontrollable urge to set things on fire,"

"John!" Remy glared at his friend, "Stop reading de dictionary and zip y mouth for once in y whole life,"

"Your idea may work Comrade, but the Xmen may think that we have betrayed them,"

"Dats a risk we're going to have to take, _mon ami_,"

Authors Note

Well, I am really proud of myself. My computer was down for a week so I had to write all my ideas down to be typed up later. I ended up finishing the story! Read the next chapter now please! I loved writing the Remy/ John banter!

Translations

mon ami - my friend


	14. Death at Dawn

Chapter 14 – Death at Dawn

Rogue was worried. She hadn't heard from Remy or the other guys for over 18 hours. Surely it doesn't take this long to collect a few bit and pieces. There was no reason for them to stay over at the base. She doubted that anything had happened to them but there was no way to be sure. It was just weird.

Kitty and Wanda sat with Rogue, just chatting. Rogue knew that something was definitely wrong and her eyes flitted to the window, just in time to see four metal orbs heading straight for the Institute.

X

Remy felt a sense of dread as the orbs touched down inside the Institute gates. He slowly stood up, his knees shaking and looked out towards the mansion. Someone had obviously raised the alarm because all the Xmen were lined up metres away from them. He felt a hard tug at his heart when he saw her, dressed in uniform, a sadness pulling her face. He could sense her feelings too. Anger, sadness and betrayal. It was almost too much for him to bear. He looked up towards the heavens. Red sky again.

The Acolytes knew Magnetos plan but Remy had devised a little plan of his own.

"Acolytes, now!"

The three men rushed forward, Remy charging a card and throwing it, deliberately missing. He could see the Professor and Jean trying to intercept Magnetos mind and bring him down. Mags should be busy for a while.

Remy ran up to Rogue, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind a pillar on the Institute porch. She kicked and struggled but he easily overpowered her.

"Let me go!"

"Not until y listen t me,"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Ya betrayed us! Ya betrayed us and ya played me!"

"_Non_," He shook his head. "Just listen. If Magneto finds out dat we're in alliance wit de Xmen, he'll kill us. We're not fighting for him, we're pretending. We'll help you bring him down." He cupped her face in his hand. "I love you,"

She hesitated but when she looked into his eyes, she saw it and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I love ya too," she whispered, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. Her arms snaked around his neck and he pushed her further against the pillar, sliding his tongue around her lips, pleading for her to let him in. She did and his tongue massaged hers, coaxing her to kiss him more passionately. She pulled away suddenly, much to his disappointment.

"We're in the middle of a battle," she said, "Lets have some fun,"

X

Rogue ran out of the porch, pretending to be in hand to hand combat with Remy. He dodged her blow to his face, dropping to the floor and swinging his legs under her, slower than he would have with anyone else. She jumped over his legs and he rose.

Remy knew that the Xmen knew his plan. He just hoped that Magneto didn't find out. If he did, Remy would be walking down Shit Street.

X

Remy saw Magneto pursuing Kitty into the woods on the far side of the battle field. That was Magnetos plan; to pick off the weaker ones first. Remy sprinted after them. Magneto could easily kill Kitty, she was already weak.

He caught up with them after a fashion, but Magneto already had Kitty cornered. She was shaking with fear and Remy threw five cards up at Magnetos back, blowing him sideways. He ran up to Kitty, hauling her up.

"Run!" he yelled.

She did so and Remy turned to face a very pissed off Magneto.

"You traitor!" Magneto shouted and several pieces of metal came in Remy's direction. He dodged them with difficulty and back flipped back onto his feet.

"Yre a psychopath!" Remy shouted back.

A large piece of metal flew through the air, slicing into Remy's chest and pinning him to the floor. Magneto shot a satisfied look down on him before floating back to the battlefield.

X

The master of magnetism reappeared and this time everyone was ready for him. Using all their powers in unison, Magneto was forced to the floor.

X

Remy could hear the victory cry from the Xmen as Magneto was overthrown. The pain in his chest was unbearable and he lay still in a pool of his own blood. He fought against unconsciousness but he couldn't hold his fort.

"I love you. Chere," he whispered. He could feel himself falling; falling into the black oblivion of death.

A dog padded silently through the woods and to his master's side. The husky licked the blood from Remy's face and when he did not move, nor stir, the dog sat and howled at the blood coloured sky.

Authors Note

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't cry! Bursts into tears

Next chapter: Cant Fight the Darkness. Yes, there is one more chapter!


	15. Can’t Fight the Darkness

My Reviewers

Lee – Thanks for the review. Well, you're entertaining!

Remy'sRose - Thanks for the review. Sorry about the cliffhanger and im afraid this is the last chapter but I totally loved you reviews and everything!

Sarina Blade - Thanks for the review. Yes, I'm sorry, I'm crying too but it had to happen!!

Nyah1 - Thanks for the review. I am full of surprises!

CajunBella91 - Thanks for the review. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger; I didn't mean to torture you! This is my final chapter, regrettably but long live Romy!

X-Storm - Thanks for the review. Yes, the final chapter. I'm happy to have read your reviews (your essays!) and I am sorry to end it! This chapter all about Rogue so enjoy!

Chapter 15 - Can't Fight the Darkness

"It's been a year, Remy,"

It had been a year. A year since the grueling battle, a year since Magneto's defeat and a year since a huge piece of metal was impaled into Remy's chest. Rogue was talking to him, but he wasn't answering. Because the person she was talking to, was buried under six feet of soil.

She knelt down, in front of his grave, his trusty trench coat, pulled snugly around her shivering shoulders. The stars twinkled in the night sky and a chilly wind whipped her hair about her face and whistled through the grass covering his body. She liked to sit with Remy, just to sit or chat with him or just to think. She thought quite a lot when she was around him, mainly about _that _day.

((Flashback))

Magneto crippled and fell neatly to the floor. The team cheered, hugging each other in happiness and Rogue turned to embrace her best friend. Kitty's hug was rigid and she didn't return the embrace. Rogue pulled back, worryingly and studied her companions face. Kitty was white, her eyes wide, like she had seen a ghost.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

Kitty shook her head in defiance and Rogue violently shook her.

"I think Remy's in trouble," she choked out, shivering all over.

Rogue stepped back, shocked and afraid. No, it's not true. A howl erupted from the woods. It was eerie and mournful and the team shuddered, but Rogue knew. She whipped around, running into the trees.

"Stripes, where ya going?"

She didn't look back, just kept on running. She didn't even know where he was but her instinct told her to keep a straight path. She came into a clearing. Not a clearing…

… a bomb site.

He lay on the ground, Neige by his side and a piece of metal protruding from his chest. She was by his side in a instant, listening for his breathing.

There was none.

She moved her fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

There wasn't one.

She could feel a presence behind her and Logan dropped to his knees on the other side of the Cajun, checking everything that she had. He sighed and dropped his hand to his side, causing Rogue to hiccup and leap forwards, grabbing the man's broad shoulders.

"No, no he can't be…"

Logan looked away but nodded.

Rogue collapsed in tears and dropped down on the ground next to Remy's body. Her body shook violently as she wept. The rest of the team appeared, including Hank sporting his medical bag. Kitty screamed when she saw him and Piotr sucked in a breath. John's eyes were brimming with tears.

Logan stopped Beast.

"Ya won't need it, he's gone,"

Kitty burst into tears and buried her face in Piotrs masculine chest and John visibly bit back a sob, drawing his sleeve over his eyes, The rest stood in a memorial circle, overlooking Rogue and the cold body.

"Come on, Rogue,"

"No, I'm not leaving!"

"Come on Stripes, he's gone,"

She sobbed harder into Remy's blood sodden uniform. She felt two burly arms surround her body, pulling her up and she fell into Logan's arms.

((End Flashback))

Rogue pulled the coat a little tighter around her and looked at her watch.

1:04

"Happy Death Anniversary," she whispered.

"Ahm sorry it's late, or early but Ah needed ta talk ta ya tahday. It's been a year since Ah lost ya. Ya were the only one that Ah could ever touch and Ah had plans like family and stuff. And now ya gone, Ah don't wanna live without ya,"

"Ah got over ya death and its helped meh coming here and talking ta ya,"

She paused.

"Dimitri turned 1 a few days ago. He can say Mama and Papa now. Ah expected his first word ta be "like" knowing Kitty," she joked.

"Rems, the day ya died, Ah felt like ma life was dying. All ma walls closed in on meh and everything was falling down around meh,"

"Ah know that Ah can't live without ya. Ah was so strong but nothing could ever compare ta ya and nothing prepared meh for ya death. Remy… Ah can't fight the darkness anymore,"

She slowly brought a knife out from the inside of the coat, watching it gleam in the moonlight. It seemed to glint menacingly at her but that didn't stop her bringing it quickly across her left wrist.

The pain sent her reeling but she had to finish the job. The right wrist wasn't as bad but she felt dizzy. She lay down on his grave, only metres above his body, sobbing in pain and sadness. She turned colder and she knew that she would be with him soon. As her crying quieted, the blade gleamed scarlet.

X

Dimitri began crying at half past one. Early for him, thought Kitty, and she reluctantly pried herself from Piotrs warm arms. She picked the baby up, hushing him back to sleep. He didn't usually wake up in the night. She walked over to the window and lowered herself to the window seat, still slowly rocking Dimitri. Her room (well her and Piotrs room) overlooked the gardens. Kitty stopped rocking the baby and looked over at Remy's grave. Or rather, the figure lying across it. She screamed, waking Piotr and startling the baby. Still yelling frantically, she ran out of the door, down the stair and out into the gardens, over to her friend's body.

Kitty rolled Rogue over, catching sight of her bloodied wrists and the knife near her open hand. Tears filled her eyes and only then did she realize that one of her other friends had died exactly a year ago.

X

"Rogue was an amazing character. Withdrawn at first, Rogue was an outcast but she has shown her strength over the years, gaining confidence and love from others,"

Xavier looked sadly at Rogues grave, situated next to Remy's. His eyes surveyed the crowd he was addressing. Logan was crying, along with Kitty, Piotr, John and Wanda. Kurt was sobbing hard into a hanky.

"Although she could only ever touch one person, she touched so many of our hearts,"

On this note the Professor left the crowd and Storm and Hank followed.

"Why do you think she did it, Professor?" Storm looked at the older man.

"I think," Xavier started,

"She just couldn't live without him,"

Authors Note

Well, there you go. At the end of all thinks. Thank you to all of my reviewers and I hope to speak to you again!


	16. This Place

Thank you all my reviewers. Here is the final chapter!

Ha! Bet you all thought I was finished on this story, didn't ya? Well, this is the LAST chapter I promise. I couldn't just leave it how it was!

Chapter 16 – This Place

Rogue squinted in the darkness, trying to get her bearings. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. She remembered something about Remy's grave and a knife but that was it. She shakily got to her feet, dusting herself off and looked around her. She was in a room with walls of metal and four doors, one in each corner. She flicked her eyes between all four, pondering on which one to go through. She looked down at her clothes; a pale green shirt with flared sleeves and jeans, her usual.

She picked the farthest door, jogging over to it with slight paranoia, checking behind her to see if anyone was following her. When no one was, she yanked at the door handle, heaving it open. It was huge and had to be about 5 inches of pure steel. She slid herself through the smallest gap and collapsed against the door on the other side, panting.

The room she was in was enormous. The walls were lined with a red fabric like material, soft to the touch and the exact shade of Remy's eyes, A tear pricked her eye and she blinked it back rapidly, knowing that it wouldn't help her get out of here. She surveyed the rest of the room. The floor was a weird material, it felt like paper but it wasn't. Then she realized, the floor was made of playing cards.

She walked across the room, treading carefully onto an ace of spades and spotted a throne at the far end of the room, tall, wooden and with the King of Heart imprinted on the back, and what was that… there was…

There was someone sat on it.

She recognized him immediately, his legs swung over the arm of the chair, leaning against the other. Ripped jeans covered his long legs leading up to a tight black t-shirt which framed his muscles perfectly. In his hands were a pack of playing cards and he was shuffling them rapidly, as his crimson eyes watched them flicker. His tousled hair fell into his face and he shook it out, noticing her for the first time.

"Chere?"

She choked back tears. She hadn't heard his voice in such a long time now. She ran towards him as he stood up, throwing her arms around him, holding him close. He whispered sweet endearments in her ear, in both French and English, some which she understood some which she didn't but she didn't care.

He pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"But Chere," he whispered, "Y not…"

She cut him off. "Yeah Rems, Ahm dead,"

She watched his eyes fill with water and he pulled her close.

"How?"

"Ah killed myself, Remy,"

He looked at her in horror, his eyes unreadable.

"Why?"

She sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. She suddenly felt as uncomfortable as a teenager watching a sex scene in front of their parents. She didn't really know why.

"Because… Ah guess… I didn't wanna live without ya, Sugah,"

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a searing kiss. She moaned against his lips, those lips that she hadn't felt for what seemed like a lifetime and pulled him closer.

She lost track of how long they kissed for, it seemed like hours, days, years, but they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen. He cupped her face in one hand and gently wiped away the tear that was threatening to escape.

"I love you, Chere," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, grabbing his hand and holding it as tightly as she could for fear of losing him again. She looked around.

"What is this place?"

He chuckled, "This? This is heaven, baby,"

She laughed and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over again. He carried her back to his throne and sat her down on his knee as she snuggled closer to him.

He was right.

It was heaven.

Authors note

That's better! Together again!


End file.
